


Guiding Eyes

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: Can Harry adjust to his new sightless life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. It’s been a while. I’ve been wanting to write something like this and I reckon I finally got the guts to do it LOL.
> 
> This is a non magical AU fic. It has not been beta’ed and I’m a lot rusty, so please be gentle and forgive any mistakes. I also apologize for this being so short (again with being rusty). The next one should go better.
> 
> The HP universe is owned by JK Rowling, not me...sadly. LOL. I hope you enjoy!!

“No,” Harry said. “You have to be joking.” He awkwardly shifted in the optometrist chair while glancing over at one of his dads. “I’m only seventeen! I’m supposed to be graduating this year!” His breathing started to pick up; he was clearly beginning to panic. Sirius and Remus shared a look, and Remus reached out to put a hand on his son’s knee.

 

“Calm down, cub,” Remus said softly. “Let’s hear what else the doctor has to say.” He glanced at the man seated on the stool, who was still holding Harry’s chart.

 

“Unfortunately, the disease doesn’t cause blindness right away; it could be a period of between three and six months.”

 

_ “Six months?”  _ Harry blurted. _ “That’s not nearly long enough!” _

 

“I know, Harry,” the optometrist said. “It never is. I’m so sorry to have to give you gentlemen this news, but there is just nothing we can do medically.”

 

Harry slumped in the chair, defeated.

 

“However,” the doctor continued, handing Sirius and Remus a fairly thick manilla envelope, “in there is all the information you will need to send Harry to a school for the blind. It will teach him how to live with his condition and usually takes from six months to a year, depending on how Harry reacts to treatment.” He stood, closed Harry’s chart, and walked to the door. “I’d like to see you back in a month, sooner if anything changes before then. Again, I’m sorry.”

 

He left the room and Harry stared blankly after him. Remus helped him out of the chair and out of the exam room. While Sirius went to the desk to make the next appointment, Remus took Harry to the car.

 

Harry got in without a word. He was numb. In the few minutes he had been in the doctor’s office, his whole world had been shattered. Three words echoed in his head: _ I’m going blind.  _ All the tests he had been through were for nothing. There had always been trouble with his eyes, before and after Remus and Sirius had adopted him. But he never thought anything like this would happen. His mind refused to process it.

 

When they returned home, Harry went straight to his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed and looked around the room. The curtains were open, letting the afternoon rays of sunlight flood the space. His desk sat under them, with his laptop and schoolbooks on top. One of his hoodies hung on the back of the chair. Everything was so colorful, from his shelf of books to his open closet, showing the mess on the floor inside. 

 

There was no life for him now, he thought to himself. Everything would be ruined. He was supposed to graduate in three weeks’ time, but now he wondered if he even would be able to make it.

 

After a while, there was a hesitant knock on his door, followed by Sirius’ quiet voice. “Can I come in?”

 

Harry remained silent. 

 

Sirius slowly opened the door and walked in, sitting next to his son on the bed. “Harry,” he said, “it’s going to be okay.”

 

“How?!” Harry suddenly spat, furious. He stood and started pacing. “How the fuck is it going to be okay? I’m supposed to be doing all sorts of stuff with my life and, pretty soon, I won’t be able to do anything! No graduation, no summer off before I look at colleges, no friends, much less trying to meet anyone. I’m going to be an invalid, lonely and useless, for the rest of my life!”

 

Sirius stood and stopped Harry from pacing. “No you’re not. There are lots of sightless people out there who live perfectly normal lives. That’s what schools like the doc was talking about are for.”

 

Harry’s shoulders sagged. His anger left him just as quickly as it had come. He felt heavy, like a huge weight had been put upon his shoulders, and he was ready to collapse from the effort of trying to hold it up. Before he knew what was happening, he was overcome by a sadness so great he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

 

Sinking slowly to his knees, Harry covered his face with his hands and started to cry. Sirius was on the floor in a flash, gathering Harry into his arms and holding him close. Remus heard Harry from outside his bedroom door and joined his family, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

 

Harry clutched onto his parents while deep, heart wrenching sobs shook him. Sirius and Remus murmured words of comfort against their son’s hair, both of their own hearts breaking. 

 

After a while, Harry’s weeping slowed then stopped altogether. Sirius and Remus realized he had cried himself to sleep. Carefully, Remus lifted the teen into his arms and carried him over to his bed.  He pulled off Harry’s shoes, covered him with the blanket, then brushed the hair out of his tear stained face. They left the room, pulling the door almost shut.

 

“Fucking hell, what a day,” Sirius said with a huff, leaning against the wall outside Harry’s room.

 

“You’re telling me,” Remus replied, joining his husband. “I wish there were more we could do for him. It kills me to see him so upset.”

 

Sirius took Remus’ hand. “I know. We’ve done all we can for tonight,  I’m afraid. He just needs time to process.”

 

Remus sighed and nodded. “Hopefully, for both Harry’s and our sake, each day will get a little easier.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you for the Kudos and comments! I'm glad to know I don't completely suck...hahaha.
> 
> I'm sorry this is another short chapter, but I hope you'll stick with me.
> 
> Many thanks to my shiny new beta, Stacey!! She rocks! :)
> 
> As always, I don't own HP.
> 
> Enjoy.

After the day at the eye doctor, the next two weeks were miserable. Everything set Harry off. He could be going to the mailbox, see the neighbor’s cat, and it would cause him to burst into tears because he knew he would eventually never be able to see the color of one again. At other times, Harry was so angry he would want to punch anything and everything that got in his path. 

 

He barely ate, barely spoke, and when he did speak, it was usually something rude or hateful. Sirius and Remus did their best to show Harry they were there for him, no matter his mood. And Harry was grateful for them, he really was. It was just hard knowing his life was going to change at any time.

 

Most nights, when sleep eluded him, Harry could hear his parents talking in their room. They were constantly trying to think of ways to cheer him up and make things easier for him. And some nights, he could hear one or both of them crying. He hated knowing he was the cause of their grief.

 

Harry didn’t tell anyone at school about what was happening to him, especially his friends. He knew they would pity him and when they did it would royally piss him off. His mood was already sour enough; he didn’t want anything added to it. Also, what was the use? They’d all be graduating soon anyway and going their separate ways. So, he did his best to act as if his life was as happy go lucky as it always was. But when he got home, more often than not, he would go into his room and cry, then get pissed at himself for acting like a baby. Sometimes it seemed as if he was being bombarded by emotions he couldn’t control.

 

The Monday afternoon of the week of graduation, Harry was sitting on the end of the couch, reading. The lamp on the table next to him was on, but he felt like he couldn’t get enough light. Removing the lampshade helped a little, but not enough. Harry had to settle for bringing the book closer to his face. He refused to believe his eyes were failing him so quickly. A sudden knock on the door startled Harry and he ran to open it. It was his parents, their arms full of grocery bags.

 

Harry grinned. “All in one trip, I see.”

 

Sirius huffed. “You know it. Now...help?”

 

Chuckling, Harry took some of the bags from his dads and carried them into the kitchen, setting them on the counter and starting to unload them. Remus came up beside him with his own bags.

 

“Is there a reason the lampshade is off the lamp in the living room?” he asked, curious.

 

Harry refused to look at him. He didn’t want to see the pity in his dad’s eyes when he answered him. “I was reading and the light wasn’t bright enough.”

  
  


Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Remus exchange a glance with Sirius, followed by a sigh.

 

“I have some brighter wattage bulbs I’ll replace all the lights with after dinner,” Remus said, pasting on a smile.

 

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled. As if that would help. He hated the way everyone was tiptoeing around him, like they were refusing to see what was going on. He knew what was happening was hard on his parents but he needed them to be strong for him. He was suffering too. 

 

He felt like there was a bomb ticking inside of him, and he couldn’t see the counter. It could go off at any time, and his life would be forever changed. He wished there was a set date and time he could expect it to happen, but he knew there couldn’t be. It was like waiting for lightning to strike.

 

Remus stayed true to his word and changed all the bulbs in the house. Harry didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was still having just as much a hard time as he was before. In fact, over the next couple of days, Harry found himself trying everything he could to get more light. His teachers actually had a meeting with the principal, who agreed to let Harry graduate early. Although, when they suggested it to him and his parents, Harry refused. He wanted to walk in graduation.

 

The rest of the week was busy, with the fitting of caps and gowns, getting final grades, and lots and lots of practicing for the walk on Saturday morning.

 

Friday night, after the last day of school officially ended, Sirius and Remus took Harry to his favorite restaurant to celebrate. They were led to a table where they ordered their drinks then talked and laughed while perusing their menus. Harry took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, then put them back on to try to decipher the small writing on his menu.

 

“You alright, cub?” Sirius asked, noticing Harry squinting at his menu.

 

“This writing’s too damn small,” Harry said, taking off his glasses and bringing the plastic coated paper up to his face. “Damn dim lights in here,” he mumbled.

 

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. The restaurant was in no way dim enough that Harry should be having so much trouble. Sighing in defeat, Harry handed his menu to Sirius. “Can you read this for me?”

 

The two older men helped Harry choose his meal from the menu, trying to be upbeat about it but Harry was watching them with a somber expression, his answers flat and toneless. Him not being able to read it brought home the realization that his sight was even worse than it was just the other day. There was nothing he could do about it and he would scream and punch shit if he knew it would help. But it wouldn’t, so he settled for just giving in to the fact his life was going straight to Hell, fast.

 

Harry’s parents continued to try to get their son in a good mood but he wasn’t having it. He ate quickly then went to the car to wait for the adults.

 

The ride home was silent and seemed to take forever. And when they finally did get home, Harry mumbled his goodnights and went straight to bed. He put in his ear buds and blasted music so he wouldn’t have to listen to Sirius and Remus talk about him all night again. It wasn’t too long before he drifted into the world of dreams; the only place he wouldn’t have to deal with his nightmare of a life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Till next time,
> 
> Penny


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Got a little surprise for you this time....Draco's POV! Hope y'all like it!!
> 
> I don't own HP. That honor belongs to JKR.
> 
> A huge thank you goes to Stacey, my awesome beta and friend.

DPOV

Sitting at my desk, I was finishing some paperwork while the students were in class. For the moment, the school was blessedly quiet. 

Pausing in my work for a moment, I looked around my office, through the open door, into the hallway. The place had come a long way since I started it. There were never more than six students at a time here, but believe me, that was enough. The teachers I hired were specifically trained by me, and they each worked one on one with a student I assigned them. After they finished their schooling, they graduated and were free to go out as a confident human being, ready to live their lives.

The student I was teaching graduated the day before, hence the paperwork, and I was scheduled to have a new arrival this very afternoon. 

From the looks of his file, he was eighteen and had an incurable eye disease that culminated in his blindness only a week ago. Good. I liked it when students didn’t wait to come to me. It was harder if they waited because they got set in a certain way they handled their disability, which was usually much harder than the way I would teach.

What made me decide to start the school was the accident my father had a couple of years ago. I had just graduated high school and he was in a car accident that rendered him sightless. After it happened, he just gave up and didn’t care if he lived or died. I couldn’t stand seeing him that way, so I thought of ways to teach him how to live and cope. While I helped him, I realized there had to be tons of people going through the same thing, and I wanted to help them, too. So I started the school.

Yes, I’m only twenty one now, but I know what I’m doing. And it’s very satisfying. When a student graduates from Malfoy School for the Blind, I am confident they have the tools to have a successful and fulfilling life. There is nothing better than that.

The bell rang then, startling me out of my reverie. I watched the students start coming into the hallway with their teachers, the hallway filled with chatter. They were heading to the rec room for their mid morning break. Severus Snape, my friend and godfather, sent his student on without him and wandered into my office.

Sitting in the chair in front of my desk, he crossed his legs and asked, “Are you ready for your new charge, Draco?”

I looked up from my papers and raised a brow. “What do you think?”

Severus smiled fondly. “You always get excited when it’s time to take on someone new. So, what is this new pupil’s name and age?”

Shuffling through my papers for a moment, I replied, “His name is Harry Potter and he’s eighteen years old.”

My godfather chuckled. “Ah, finally someone near your age! Maybe he won’t be like your previous, Mrs. Figg.”

I shot Severus a scathing look. “Do NOT jinx me!”

He laughed loudly and I looked for something to throw. Spotting the green apple on the edge of my desk, I grabbed it and brought my arm back. I’d never seen Sev leave my office so fast. Chuckling, I went back to my paperwork.

Ah, yes. Mrs. Figg. She was one difficult student. On her first day, she walked into the school thinking she knew everything about everything, even though she was bumping into everything the encountered. Every time I tried to teach her how to do something, she would correct me and ‘try’ to show me how things were done. Usually all she proceeded to do was make a huge mess then get pissed off because I made her clean it up, the right way. After about two full months, she finally got the hint that I knew what I was doing. By the time she left, we were amiable toward one another.

What I was reading about Harry, though, seemed promising. He was a good student in school and never caused any trouble. Having just graduated, he had no idea the possibilities out there for him. I was really looking forward to teaching him.

My stomach growled, reminding me I hadn’t had lunch. Closing the file on my desk, I grabbed the apple I threatened Sev with earlier, took a big bite, then headed out to see if Mr. Potter’s room was ready.

I made my way down the hall to where the students’ rooms were. The room at the very end on the left belonged to my new charge. Taking my keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the door and went inside. It was immaculate, smelling faintly of cleaner. The four poster full size bed was neatly made with lots of pillows and a white comforter. The table near the door, along with the dresser directly across from the bed, were dust free. 

After checking the equally spotless en suite, I went back out and locked the door. I tried to make the rooms here as comfortable as possible. Even though the students couldn’t see their surroundings, I didn’t want the rooms to feel clinical, like a hospital. This was going to be their home for the next six months to a year of their lives.

Heading down the hall Minerva McGonagall, one of the other teachers, was standing outside my office door. She, an older, kind, but stern, woman, was the second teacher I hired. She was fantastic at her job.

“There you are, Mr. Malfoy,” she said. “Your new student has arrived.”

I felt a small twinge of excitement in my stomach. Finally. Tossing my apple core in the trash can, I sat behind my desk and pulled out Mr. Potter’s file.

“Send them in, please,” I said with a smile. Nodding, Minerva left.

I straightened my desk the best I could then smoothed down my shirt. Nervousness mixed with the excitement in my gut and I loved the feeling. It meant a new chance to help someone. I lived for it.

“Right this way,” I heard Minerva say, and two men, well dressed, each holding an arm of their son, who wore an old concert tee and jeans, slowly walked into my office. The taller of the two men was also carrying a large suitcase.

They looked like every other family bringing their sightless relative to me but there was one thing I was not prepared for - this particular young blind man, with his messy black hair, lightly tanned skin, and startling green eyes, nearly made me lose my breath. He was so fucking beautiful!! I had to remind myself I was supposed to be professional when all I really wanted to do was talk to him, one on one, and stare into those gorgeous sightless eyes of his.

“Please, have a seat,” I said warmly, giving them a cheerful smile while pulling myself together. They helped the young man into a chair and sat on either side of him. He refused to let go of their hands.

“Welcome to Malfoy School for the Blind,” I began. “As you know, you will be staying for at least six months, full time, for your lessons. So, as soon as your fathers sign these papers, we will get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time!
> 
> Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was okay! See y’all next time!
> 
> Penny


End file.
